


The New Girl

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's stuffed pig finds something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Girl

My world has been dark for so long. It is tight and lonely, with no other friends, just pointy hard things around me. For a long time I heard noises, but they seemed far away, and I learned to forget them.

 

Just like she forgot about me.

 

I love her. I will always love her. I don’t know what I did to hurt her. What I did to upset her. Whatever it was, I am sorry.

 

There is light in my world. Someone is holding me. Girl! It is my girl. She is smiling at me. She kisses the end of my nose, and pats my head. She is taking me to a new world. It is not the one we used to be in. It is very pretty and bright. And there is Yellow. Hello Yellow! He takes me from her hands and smells me. I don’t know why, but he nods and hands me back to her. There is a box with bars here and she puts me inside. She is putting me in a cage. Please don’t do this, Girl. I will be good this time. I promise.

 

But I am not alone in the cage. Someone else is here. It is a little furless one. It has closed eyes and is very quiet. I do not know why I am here. I hope it does not try to eat me.

 

Now its eyes are open. It is not quiet at all. It is very loud. I want Girl to come and take me away from the loud furless one, but it is Yellow who comes. He picks me up and makes me dance on the furless one’s belly. It stops crying. It looks at me and smiles. And laughs.

 

I know what it is. It is another girl. And I know her name.

 

Yellow calls her “Mira Cul.”


End file.
